


"Too Late To Forget"

by dont_try_this (sychononny)



Series: Monsters In The Dark [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Crying, M/M, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con, beat poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sychononny/pseuds/dont_try_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, angsty beat-poem about child abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Too Late To Forget"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two poems.  
> They can be read as separate, unrelated poems or as loose sequels. For organization sake, I'm going to post each as a separate work but link them in a series. It'll show the link at the bottom of the page to the next one in the series. 
> 
> Also, this first one could be read as anyone/anyone and a lot is left implied or open to the reader's imagination. I tried to reflect the range of possibilities in the tagging on the stuff (like characters and pairings) that was left ambiguous in the actual poem. 
> 
> **It also should be noted that I was heavily inspired by beat poetry for this. Think ani difranco. I can hear the words get emphasized and pauses in my head, but formatting feels inadequate to get that across. But I still tried.**

\---------

Tear-stained face  
(peppered with kisses).  
 _"Please don't,"_ \--  
unheaded words.

Thrust hard;  
Short cry.

_Hot - Tight_  
 _Clenching - White_  
tiny fists grip his shoulder;  
scared face  
buried in his hair.

Hearts beating.  
Hips moving.  
Time slowing.  
Hope _dying_.

Then  
...he comes.

Hot milk in a red hole;  
limp form on a motel bed.

"I'm sorry,"  
whispered softly.

Too late to forget.

\---------


End file.
